The Makeover of Hermione
by Dramione4lyfe
Summary: When Hermione's best friend decides to give her a makeover, Hermione finds her life has changed. Suddenly, she's getting the attention of all the boys at school! But what happens when her makeover catches the eye of one Draco Malfoy? HR/DM OC/HP
1. Meredith Proposes an Idea

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so go easy one me! Please? Also, Meredith is my character! So no stealing!

Read and Review, pretty please with sugar on top?

* * *

16 year old Meredith Ledrid Bronx opened her eyes. The sun had just started streaming into the room. That's when she remembered what day it was. It was August 31st, the day before she finally went to Hogwarts. She leapt out of bed and landed on her best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione awoke with an "oof!" and sat up sharply. She turned to Meredith and said "What's the big idea, Mere?"

Meredith looked at her in surprise and said "I was just excited. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts! What's it like again, Mione?" Meredith was an exchange student from America. She attended the Salem Institute where she had grades that rivalled Hermione's. They had met during a pen-pal program their schools where doing and became fast friends. The girls had talked about everything, from boys to school to clothes. Now Meredith was going to Hogwarts with her.

"Didn't you read _Hogwarts, A History_? That'll give you more information then I ever could." Hermione replied. Meredith kept bugging her for information about Hogwarts. Hermione figured it'd be best for her to be surprised when they arrived tomorrow. Meredith was like that. She was totally crazy and random. But she was really nice and loving.

"And I'm going to be in your house, right?" Meredith asked Hermione once again. Meredith had been worrying about being placed in another house besides Gryffindor for weeks now. Hermione looked at her once more and said:

"Of course we'll be in the same house! They can't split up best friends, right?"

"Right!" Meredith replied.

And with that, Hermione and Meredith got up and got dressed. Meredith put on a denim mini-skirt, bright blue leggings and a yellow t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. She brushed her waist-length midnight black hair until it cascaded down her back in gorgeous curls. She applied mascara gently to her eyelashes until her bright beautiful brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She admired herself in the mirror and thought about her past. Her past was rather cloudy, she couldn't remember much at all. All she knew was that she had grown up feeling like she didn't belong, except when she was with Hermione. Hermione felt like her long-lost twin sister.

As Hermione put on her usual frumpy looking sweater and knee-length skirt, Meredith watched Hermione get dressed and an idea formed in her head. Just because Hermione was super-smart, didn't mean that she shouldn't _look_ amazing, right? Meredith quickly looked about the room, making sure she had everything. Once she was sure, she turned to her best friend and said:

"Mione, how would you feel about a back to school makeover?"

* * *

Ooo! A cliffie! I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon! I'm super busy this week and next week so it might be a while! I promise I'll come back to it though!


	2. The Makeover of Hermione

Here's chapter 2!

Also, I own nothing except Meredith.

Read and Review!

* * *

"A makeover?" Hermione asked, surprised. No one had ever offered to do something like that for her. Then again, she had never had as great a friend as Meredith.

"Yeah, a makeover. Come on Mione! It'll be awesome!" Meredith begged. Meredith didn't want to say it out loud, but Hermione could totally use a makeover. Her hair was frizzy and all over the place. Her clothes were really frumpy, which hid the fact that she had gotten curves in all the right places this summer. Meredith knew that her best friend had the potential to be just as beautiful as she was. They could rule the school! Boys would want them; girls would want to be them. It'd be…glorious. "Please? If you don't like it, you can always go back!" Meredith pleaded. _Even though I'm positive Mione won't want to go back to being a frumpy loser. _

"Oh, alright Mere, I'll do it." Hermione sighed. When Meredith grabbed a hold of an idea, she was like a bulldog. She'd never give up unless something else captured her attention. Hermione loved that about her.

"Yay!" Meredith shrieked. "This is going to be great! You'll see! I promise!" Meredith ran over to her dresser and started pulling out clothes, makeup and hair things. She then pushed Hermione on to her bed and ordered her to "Stay there!"

Meredith set all of her supplies on her dresser and began her work. First, she dragged Hermione to the bathroom and ordered her to get in the shower and wash and condition her hair. After Hermione agreed and shooed her out of the bathroom, Meredith went back to her room and looked at the clothes she had pulled out. There was a very tight royal blue baby tee, a red micro-mini skirt with yellow fringe and black lace stockings. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of converse with little red and black stars all over them.

As she was admiring her outfit choice for Hermione, she heard the shower turn off. In just a moment, Hermione appeared in Meredith's room wearing nothing but a terry cloth robe. Meredith walked up to Hermione, grabbed her hand and marched her over to Meredith's vanity table. "Now Mione," Meredith said, "Don't move unless I tell you to, okay? And just trust me. You're gonna be gorgeous. "

Hermione nodded meekly and then closed her eyes. Meredith immediately got to work. First, she took a brush and worked it through her wet brown hair. After brushing it, she put in some hair products and worked them through her hair. Meredith looked at Hermione's hair, and satisfied with what she had done, pulled Hermione out of the chair and thrust the clothes into her arms and said "Now put these on. I swear I won't look." Meredith told Hermione. Meredith turned around as Hermione pulled on her clothes. When Hermione announced that she was done getting dressed, Meredith grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down.

After Hermione was seated, Meredith grabbed her make-up and started to work. First, she put some pressed powder on Hermione's face, to hide any blemishes. Then, she put some blush on her. After that, she worked on her eyes. Meredith started by putting on black eye shadow which faded into silver which in turn faded to white. She put a load of mascara and eye liner on Hermione. Then she put bright red lipstick on her and announced "Voila!"

Hermione got out of the chair and looked at herself. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was gorgeous. Her normally bushy, dull brown hair was a beautifully glossy chestnut that cascaded down her back in perfect spirals. Her make-up was perfect, none of it was smudged. Her new clothes accented all of her curves. She looked perfect.

"Oh Mere! I love it! I look wonderful!" Hermione squealed, grabbing Meredith in a hug.

"Mione," Meredith said after she pulled out of the hug. "We're gonna take Hogwarts by storm! We could totally rule the school! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, it does." Hermione said. She and Meredith looked at each other, and then struck a pose in front of mirror and screamed "Look out boys! Mere and Mione are here to stay!"

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know!

Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow until Friday so I won't be able to work on the next chapter until Saturday. :'((((


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

Sorry it took so long! I had SEVERE Writer's Block!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Read and Review!

* * *

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful. Meredith made sure to hide Hermione from everyone because; as Meredith told her "You need a grand entrance!"

It wasn't very easy avoiding Harry and Ron but Meredith was able to do it. As the sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Meredith turned to Hermione and said "Mione, are you as nervous about my Sorting as I am?"

"Why on earth would you be nervous, Mere?" Hermione asked her.

"Because we might not be in the same House!" Meredith wailed. "You're like my sister! How could I spend an entire school year away from you?" Meredith started to tear up at this thought.

"Don't worry Mere. I'm positive we'll be in the same House!" Hermione squealed.

They spent the rest of the trip discussing Hermione's new look and making sure that they both looked perfect. They waited until everyone was off the train before they got off and loaded onto the carriage. Soon they arrived in outside the Great Hall. They could hear the first years being Sorted. Just as they heard the last first year called, they burst open the doors.

Everyone stared at them, transfixed. Hermione and Meredith looked so breathtaking, like Veela. They both appeared to float up to the front of the Great Hall. Meredith walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. She sat upon the stool and placed the Hat on her head. Hermione stood to the side like a proud mother. As the Hat slid over Meredith's eyes, she heard a little voice in her head.

_Ah…an American student, eh?_

"Yes, I am. My name is Meredith." Meredith said quietly

_I know. You're best friend is Hermione Granger and your parents…You're not quite sure about your parents, are you?_

"No, not really. I was adopted when I was a baby. I don't know who my real parents are."

_No matter. You will find out soon enough. Now, where to put you? You are quite difficult. I see loyalty, bravery, intelligence and cunning. Yes, you'd fit perfectly in all of the Houses. But you can only be in one, of course. So which one do I put you in, hmm?_

_Better be….SLYTHERIN!_

This last word was shouted to the entire Great Hall. The Hat's declaration was immediately followed by Hermione and Meredith's shrieks of anguish. The two girls hugged each other while sobbing. They couldn't believe that they were going to be separated. After a couple minutes, Professor McGonagall came up to them and told them to "Go sit with your Houses, now!"

The girls walked sadly to their tables on the opposite ends of the Great Hall. Hermione sat far away from Harry and Ron, as she didn't feel like talking to them. Meredith sat down near a blond boy. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and he was a Prefect. Meredith didn't pay him much attention besides a muttered "My name's Meredith" when he asked her name. She was watching the Headmaster, a man named Dumbledore. She as she watched him, she got a brilliant idea. A smile broke out on her face as she realized her plan would work. She could hardly wait until dinner was over.

When they were dismissed, Meredith ran up to Hermione and said "Mione, come with me. I have an idea!" Meredith grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away. They walked along the corridors of Hogwarts until they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Mere, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as they ascended the stair case.

"You'll see!" Meredith said in a sing-song voice. She knocked on the door and suppressed a squee when she heard Professor Dumbledore say "Come in"

She pulled Hermione inside and said "Professor Dumbledore, Can Hermione be re-Sorted?"

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. No one had ever asked to be Re-Sorted before. He looked at the girls, and remembered how much they cried when they learned they were going to be separated. "Sure, you can, Miss Granger" he said and gestured to the Sorting Hat.

Meredith squeeled and ran over and grabbed the Hat. She brought it over to Hermione and sat it on her head.

Hermione had the Hat on her head for only a moment before it said "Slytherin!"

Both Hermione and Meredith squeeled with joy before Dumbledore said "Now, I will escort you two to your new rooms. Miss Bronx will be sleeping in the dorm with the other girls. Miss Granger, unfortunately we do not have enough beds in the 6th year girls dorms. You will be sharing a private dorm."

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see" said Dumbledore. All three walked out of Dumbledore's office and down to the Slytherin dorm. "Your dorms are up there Miss Bronx." he gestured up a staircase. "Follow me, Miss Granger." he lead Hermione down a short hall and gestured to the door. "This is your dorm. Goodnight" he then left her standing in front of the door.

Hermione stood in front of the door for a moment before she went inside. It was rather dark but she wanted to know who she was going to share the dorm with. "Hello?" she called out.

"Hello Granger" said Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Little cliffie, huh? How do you think Hermione is going to react to this news?

Review review review!


End file.
